goombapediafandomcom-20200223-history
Goombapedia:Policies/Rules
These are our rules and page standards. Please know that this applies to chat as well, with warnings corresponding to kicks. Grammar and spelling All pages must contain decent English grammar. All pages with excessive flaws will be marked for deletion within three days of creation. If the page is a fanon page, it will be moved into the userspace of the creator so it can be improved. If users defend their actions with saying that "English is not their first language", this excuse is invalid as a English grammar and spelling checker can be used in this case. Length All pages must be at least 100 bytes in length at the time of creation, including stub and construction templates. For shorter pages, if it is a canon article, it will be deleted. If it is a fanon article, it will be moved into the userspace of the creator to be expanded. If pages are shorter than 500 bytes, they must be marked with a stub template. Content accuracy In canon pages, all pages must contain information that is indisputable; i.e., it is backed up by in-game information or a reliable source. Copying Copying from other encyclopedias such as MarioWiki is strictly prohibited. All pages that are copied will be deleted as soon as possible without notice. File usage Articles should contain at least one image to lower the risk of deletion. All files should be appropriately categorized. See the categorization policy for more details. Also, please do not upload duplicate files. This is forbidden and all duplicate files will be deleted, and if done repeatedly a reminder will be given. One can search our image database for files to avoid the chances of this happening. Mature content Absolutely no mature content is allowed in the fanon portal on Goombapedia. All content that would be given an "M" rating or higher, as judged by admins, will be promptly deleted and the user that posted it will be given a warning. Vandalism All users that are intentionally vandalizing articles will be given a last warn. If this continues, a block will be given. Civility All users must be civil to others. Any users that act harshly to others without a valid reason, as justified by an admin, will be given a reminder. Regardless, admins will intervene in any seems-to-be conflict between users on sight. If you see this occur at any time, please report to an admin. Spam Spam can be interpreted as many things but is usually defined as repeatedly posting the same or similar things, whether be it in comments, blogs, etc. If the spam seems to be unintentional, a reminder will be given, but if it seems to be intentional, a warning will be given. Swearing Uncensored swearing is allowed, as long as users are not using them to an extreme extent. If this is the case, a reminder will be given. Flaming If users are bullying other users, calling them names, swearing at them, etc., they will receive a warning.